


Art for Please by angelus2hot

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam is determined to hear Dean say one thing and Dean is just as determined to keep silent.





	Art for Please by angelus2hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166253) by [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot). 



> This fic was originally created for me, I asked for a fic to go with this pic which I headcanon-ed
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> :D Angelus2hot stepped up, along with two other amazing girls, and I was so in LOVE with this fic! I could NOT resist arting for it :D


End file.
